Helada
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: H - One-Shot: Cuando crezca... cuando crezcamos ambos. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones.


En este fic Toshiro y Karin tienen 10 años ;)

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Toshiro Hitsugaya estaba caminando por ese bosque que dividía la gran ciudad de su casa, que se encontraba en los límites de la misma.

Era normal para él, conocía ese bosque como a la palma de su mano, pues lo recorría desde que tenía memoria. Acostumbraba a recorrerlo cuando estaba frustrado o aburrido, o simplemente cuando iba de camino a su escuela.

Era uno de los inviernos más crueles que habían azotado a aquel pacífico pueblo. Ese día en especial se había desatado una gran tormenta de nieve.

El bosque estaba congelado, la nieve lo pintaba todo de un blanco que a la luz de los escasos rayos del sol parecía de un tono levemente azulado, haciéndolo parecer todo cubierto por un manto celestial. En especial en aquel bosque, en el que muchos árboles, víctimas de la helada, parecían ser de hielo.

Y Toshiro no podía sentirse más complacido por esto. Aquel clima era perfecto a su ver.

Caminó por unos cuantos metros hasta que algo le llamó, demasiado, la atención; tras un árbol, un extenso manto negro como el ónix cubría parte del suelo.

El peliblanco estaba seguro, ese manto negro era cabello.

Corrió en esa dirección y al rodear el árbol se quedó asombrado.

Era una niña, estaba vestida con un poncho blanco con muy pocos y pequeños detalles de estrellas grises que le llegaba hasta los codos y un pantalón bien abrigado blanco, en sus pies llevaba unas botas de esas peludas color blancas, también, que tan populares eran en su pueblo, unas orejeras iguales a las botas y guantes de lana. Vestía completamente de blanco.

La conocía, era su compañera de clase.

Rápidamente se acercó hasta ella. Se encontraba pálida, más pálida de lo normal, con las mejillas, la nariz y los labios rojos como la sangre por el frío. Observó como su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el tronco del árbol de una manera extraña, seguramente había tropezado y se desmayó al golpearse la cabeza con el tronco.

Imposible que la dejara allí con la helada que en esos momento se estaba desatando en el lugar.

-Kurosaki, hey ¡Kurosaki!- la llamó moviéndola un poco. Notó como ella abría un poco los ojos.

-¿T-Toshiro?- murmuró bajito, como arrugaba los ojos notó que intentaba enfocar bien su mirada. Sintió enojo al oírla llamarlo de ese modo tan familiar, lo molestaba que se dirigiera con tanta confianza a todos, era una irrespetuosa, aún así se tragó las palabras de regaño que querían salir de su garganta y la ayudó a sentarse. Se encontraba temblando.

Ella no vivía cerca, y las clases se había suspendido desde hace una semana.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le preguntó con dureza, su ceño fruncido. Sin embargo ella parecía estar a unto de dormirse de nuevo. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, por lo que se quitó los guantes y le tocó la izquierda, viste como ella hacía una mueca y se apretaba a tu mano, se encontraba hirviendo y sus dientes castañeaban -Tienes fiebre- murmuró. Ella no contestó. Toshiro suspiró. Tomó su bufanda color verde y se la puso alrededor del cuello, luego tomó con su mano izquierda la derecha suya y con su mano derecha la izquierda de ella, se dio vuelta sujetando sus manos y cuando le dio completamente la espalda tiró de sus brazos y la subió a su espalda. Era tan pequeña y menuda que no le costó nada.

Comenzó a caminar con ella dormida en su espalda en dirección a su casa. A penas tardaron unos minutos en llegar. El peliblanco, como pudo, sacó su llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la casa.

Al entrar leyó un nota en la mesa que decía _"Toshiro: fuimos al supermercado a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la cena, volveremos en un par de horas, te amo"_ era la letra de su madre.

No le dio mucha importancia y se apresuró a dejar a la niña en el sillón junto a la chimenea. Puso un par de trozos de leña para avivar el fuego, la cubrió con una gruesa frazada y se fue a la cocina a prepararle algo caliente, sin embargo, solo tenía para hacer chocolate caliente y café, que a veces se hacía para beber antes de ir a la escuela, pues el té era una de las cosas que seguramente su madre, fanática del mismo, se había ido a comprar junto con su padre. Observó de reojo a la niña y se decidió por chocolate.

Preparó dos tazas grandes y cuando las tuvo listas le agregó 2 malvaviscos a cada una. No endulzó, puesto que con el chocolate y los malvaviscos era más que suficiente.

Llevó ambas tazas hasta la mesita frente al sillón en donde ella se encontraba durmiendo. Al llegar dejó ambas tazas y tocó su frente notando que ya se encontraba a una temperatura normal. Suspiró aliviado y la sacudió un poco.

-Kurosaki- la llamó con su voz gélida. Ella abrió un poco los ojos, pareció despejarse un poco y luego se sentó de golpe, notando que no se encontraba en su casa.

-¿Que... ?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor con una mirada confundida, hasta que sus ojos fueron a parar en él -¿Toshiro?- preguntó con incredulidad. Él no contestó, simplemente le acercó la taza de caliente bebida y se dispuso a tomar de la suya, sentándose en el sillón individual frente a ella. Pasaron unos segundos en los que ella observó la taza y a él con desconfianza hasta que finalmente se decidió a tomar.

-¿Que hacías en el bosque con este clima?- preguntó Toshiro directamente. Ella frunció el ceño y arrugó los labios, mirando hacia otro lado. Pasó un minuto en el que ni un sonido salió de su boca -¿Y bien?- preguntó con voz demandante. Ella bufó y bebió un poco de la taza antes de responder.

-Corría al idiota de Voralberna- murmuró bajito, tanto que por poco y él no logra escucharla.

-¿Como que corrías a Voralberna?- preguntó el peliblanco con voz de reproche -Eres una salvaje- murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No soy una salvaje, se lo merecía!- gritó ella enojada. Como siempre que hablaban, no tardaron en comenzar a discutir. Y no es como si a él le agradara el rubio gamer, muy por el contrario le ponía los pelos de punta ese maldito ricachón, sin embargo esa niña lo frustraba aún más, con esa actitud confiada y complejo de luchadora libre.

-A ver, ¿que te hizo ahora?- preguntó como si no le creyera que en verdad el rubio lo mereciera.

-Eso no importa- murmuró ella agachando la mirada.

-Osea que no hizo nada- fue su conclusión.

-¡Claro que si! Arrojó mi pelota al techo de una casa y empujo a mi hermana- gritó ella sonrojada de furia -Lo corrí hasta que llegamos al bosque y él lo rodeó, pensé que podría tomar un atajó por el bosque pero tropecé y he me aquí- finalizó su anécdota bebiendo más chocolate -A todo esto, ¿como diablos llegue aquí?- pregunto haciendo gala de su vocabulario nada propio de una dama.

-Te encontré desmayada en el bosque y no tuve de otra que dejarte aquí- respondió él mirando con fastidio su taza de chocolate, que ahora estaba por la mitad. Como odiaba el tono de voz que utilizaba para con él, además que casi siempre le gritaba.

-Para estar contigo, hubiera preferido morir congelada. Me hubieses dejado allí- se quejó ella.

-Créeme que ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de no haber echo justamente eso- dijo él alzando más la voz y dejando la taza en la mesa. Ella soltó una exclamación indignada.

-¡¿Como puedes decir eso?!- preguntó ella con incredulidad poniéndose en pie.

-¿Como crees? Diciéndolo- le respondió con sarcasmo él alzando también la voz y poniéndose en pie. Ella rodeó la mesa y lo tomó por las solapas de su abrigo.

-No te burles de mi, Hitsugaya- lo amenazó entre dientes. Él tomó sus muñecas y la apartó con brusquedad.

-Es imposible no burlarme de ti con lo tonta que eres- le escupió (figurativamente) en la cara. Ella lo empujó sentándolo nuevamente en el sillón y se puso sobre él, volviendo a tomarlo por las solapas.

-Maldito, voy a matarte- gruñó intentando ahorcarlo, sin embargo el la miró con su típica mirada aburrida, sin inmutarse.

-Como si una debilucha como tú pudiera hacerme algo- le dijo con arrogancia.

-Defiéndete- le gritó ella empujándolo más contra el sillón.

-Lamentablemente, no golpeo a las niñas- le dijo con verdadero pesar.

-Tú no golpeas a nadie... eres un cobarde- lo provocó ella mirándolo furiosa. Eso era el colmo.

-¿Sabes? No golpeo niñas, pero nada me dice que tú lo seas- gritó impulsándose hacia adelante y tumbándola al piso con él sobre ella. Comenzaron a rodar de un lado a otro por el suelo intentando acabar sobre el "enemigo", y dándose a la vez golpes, patadas, jalones de cabello e incluso mordidas por parte de ella, todo esto soltando "Gritos de guerra". Lágrimas caían por los ojos de ella, sin embargo seguía luchando con fuerza y furia. Rodaron una última vez hasta que él logró tomarla por las muñecas y trabar sus patadas con sus piernas -¿Porque lloras, que no querías pelear?- le preguntó con enojo. Ella le sacó la lengua en intentó empujarlo, sin embargo él tenía mucha más fuerza y su peso lograba bloquearla.

-Claro que si, pero eso no implica que los golpes no me duelan- le gritó.

-Hay discúlpame, olvidé que las niñas tontas son muy quejicas- dijo él con fastidio y sarcasmo.

-Deja de molestarme- le exigió ella. El peliblanco bufó.

-Maldito el momento en que mi madre decidió mandarme a un colegió mixto, las niñas son todo un fastidio- gruñó él.

-¿Porque siempre te esmeras en hacerme enojar?- preguntó ella con las mejillas sonrojadas, llorando todavía.

-¿Porque mierda sigues llorando? Ya no te estoy haciendo nada- gritó él ya hastiado.

-Porque me gustas y todo lo que tú haces es dejarme en claro lo odiosa y fea que soy- gritó ella para luego abrir ampliamente los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. El peliblanco se quedó en blanco. ¿Ella había dicho que... él le gustaba? Casi sin darse cuenta se salio de encima de ella y se sentó en el suelo, almacenando y procesando la información. No sabía que decir.

-Yo no te odio- fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Ella se puso en pie y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-Gracias por la noticia- dijo ella con sarcasmo. Abrió la puerta y fue entonces que Toshiro reaccionó, corrió hasta la puerta que se estaba por cerrar y la abrió de golpe, tomó la muñeca de ella y la empujó de vuelta al interior de la casa, arrastrándola de vuelta hasta un par de metros de los sillones -¿Que crees que haces?- preguntó ella con enojo, evadiendo su mirada.

-No te dejaré salir con la terrible ventisca que hay, ya te desmayaste, a saber que te ocurrirá luego- le dijo.

-Como si te importara- murmuró ella soltándose del agarre. Toshiro se sonrojó y le dio la espalda. Escuchó como ella sollozaba levemente.

-Oye... -

-No quiero tu lástima- lo cortó ella con voz dura pero ahogada.

-No es lástima... - se negó él volteando un poco su cabeza antes de sentarse en el suelo aún de espaldas a ella con una rodilla levantada y su brazo apoyado en ella -De verdad no te odio... ni tampoco creo que seas fea- murmuró sonrojado -Pero somos niños... - dijo agachando la mirada -Quizás... cuando crezca... cuando crezcamos ambos- finalizó él colorado hasta las orejas.

-Si... además... no es como si hubiese esperado que seamos novios o algo por el estilo- dijo ella sentándose también de espaldas a él -Es más divertido estar enamorada... que tener novio y actuar como estúpida- murmuró apoyándose contra él, Toshiro también se apoyó en ella.

-No es como si pudiera debatirlo... jamás me he enamorado- dijo él en un suspiro.

-Que bueno- dijo como una risa ella. Él volvió a sonrojarse -Oye... -

-Mmm... -

-Hasta entonces... que nada cambie entre nosotros... pelear contigo es divertido- pidió ella con voz divertida.

-Hmp- dijo él con fastidio -Eres muy molesta- se quejó, la sintió reír suavemente. Pasaron largos minutos en silencio, él se puso a pensar... jamás hubiera esperado que Karin Kurosaki se le confesara, aunque claramente no fue su intención hacerlo. Entonces sintió como ella adquiría más peso sobre él y como su cabeza caía sobre su hombro -¿Estás despierta?- preguntó con suavidad, raro de él, sin embargo ella no contestó, lo que fue respuesta suficiente. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Minutos y minutos transcurrieron hasta que la puerta de la casa fue abierta. Una despampanante mujer de cabellos rubios y un hombre de cabellos blancos y sonrisa zorruna entraron por ella cargados de bolsas de compra.

-¿Hijo?- preguntó la mujer entrando más en la casa, un leve olor a chocolate caliente le llegó a las fosas nasales. Marido y mujer siguieron la fuente del aroma hasta encontrarse a su hijo y a una niña, ambos sentados contra el otro y dormidos profundamente -¿Are? ¿que pasó aquí?-

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Y pensar que todo ocurrió por una helada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¡Kyaaaa! Me encantó este fic (aunque esta mal que yo lo diga)

Bueno mientras buscaba algunas palabras que empezaran con H encontré la palabra helada y me gusto, de inmediato este fic se me vino a la cabeza. Por un momento no supe que sentido darle pero entonces recordé algo que yo misma me he inculcado desde pequeña... para cada edad, un tipo de acciones, y para que lo entiendan mejor, es lo mismo que Toshiro dijo "Cuando crezcamos ambos"

Se trata de que, a mi edad, 13 años, todas mis compañeras de clase estaban desesperadas por conseguir novios, ropa, maquillaje, peluquería, una incluso empezó a los golpes con otra por un chico ¡QUE ENCIMA ERA GAY! A lo que voy es, que muchas lloraban por su "Amor" no correspondido.

No digo que esté mal enamorarse de un chico, pero solo eso, enamorarse, no desesperarse por tenerlo de novio. Los varones piensan en amigos y fútbol cuando las mujeres piensan en chicos y ¿para que mentir? Porno.

Siempre me sentí orgullosa de mi misma por no caer en la bobería de novios, estar pegada al facebook todo el día, sacarse fotos para subirlas a twiter o instagram. Nunca le encontré sentido. Conozco a niñas de 4 años con facebook cuando yo apenas me hice el face el año pasado (2015), y aún así solo entro para ver las actualizaciones de las páginas de anime que me gustan. Niñas de entre 9 y 13 años llorando porque las dejó el novio cuando deberían llorar porque se les rompió una muñeca Barbie, o un bebote. Es muy triste eso para mi. Por eso hice este fic en parte, para demostrar mis sentimientos con respecto al amor.

Hay una edad para jugar, y hay una edad para enamorarse y actuar como adultas. Por eso chicas, no quieran que el tiempo pase más rápido, vivan la vida acorde a su edad, porque si a los 13 actúan como de 20, cuando tengan 20 va a ser muy aburrido.

Espero haberles expresado bien mis opiniones y no haberlas ofendido, quisiera muchos reviews para esta historia.

Sin más, me despido.

Saludos!


End file.
